Idol Hunter
by MovieVillain
Summary: Taken place in PriPara episode 8. Lala seeks help from Miss Sunshine into reconciling with Nao, but is the woman truly more than meets the eye to her? (Ms. Doombringer/Sunshine has appeared)
1. Ms Sunshine

"You liar! I hate you! And that stupid idol Lala! And I never really liked her!"

"Nao! Nao! I'm sorry!"

That is the argument between two girls; one is brown-haired and the other is light lavender-haired girl. All because of the former discovered a shocking secret that the latter is an idol. She didn't take it well because of her PriTicket got confiscated by their headmistress, Gloria. The result of finding out her secret is that Nao tells Lala that she hates her and her idol alter ego before running off.

"Hey," a voice called and Lala turns around to see it's from a beautiful woman with red hair, green eyes, and white clothing especially with her hat. "I'm sorry this happened to you."

"No, it's okay," replied the little girl. "I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Oh, thank goodness," the woman extends her hand before realizing something. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Ms. Sunshine."

"I'm Lala," said the girl.

"I hear you're an idol, huh?" Ms. Sunshine said with a cheerful smile and voice. "That's great!"

"Yeah, but..." Lala quickly turns to where her friend ran off after finding out her secret and she happens to look sad.

"I know where this is going," the woman showed sympathy of her situation. "She found out, but she didn't took it well. Why don't you tell me what happened."

Ms. Sunshine holds out Lala's hand and brings her to a set of nearby chairs so they can talk about the event. Of course, they took a deep breath first.

"Now, Lala, tell me what happened between you and your friend," she told the young girl.

"Well, I told her that I'm an idol, but because her PriTicket has been confiscated by our Headmistress, she didn't take it well and ran away from me," the latter explained.

"I see..." the adult woman said with sympathy as she gives her an orange juice.

"Thank you," Lala gets her drink and takes a sip.

"I feel your pain, Lala. Like you, I had this friend who found out my secret. My secret is that I'm a hunter of something magical, but she didn't took it well because of how she was inexperienced in that job, so like your friend, she said she hated me and my double life. After that, she ran away and I never saw her again after this," Ms. Sunshine explained with a sad expression, not to mention getting teary-eyed.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry this happened to you."

"It's okay. Now you know how I felt when I lost my friend because of revealing one secret. We share the same pain from that experience. We're the same, Lala. You and I have a secret, but we never told anyone about it, even our closest friends. When we find the right time to tell them, they didn't took it well. You know, I hate to even leave that topic alone when that is important to me. The point is, we can't just leave them alone with all that pain. If you love someone, you don't do that to them, even if she said she hated you and your double life. You understand that I don't hate her. I hated how she reacted when she found out about my double life. I hate the illness."

"Um, wouldn't it better if you tried to make up with her?" Lala suggested.

"You mean reconcile with her? I wish," Ms. Sunshine takes a sip of orange juice before continuing on with her talk. "Like I said, I never saw her again after I told her my secret. I don't even know where she is now."

"I am sorry. I only felt that you were hurt like me. I tried to mean well."

"People always mean well. I understand. I like your suggestion, but I don't even know where to start. I mean, the world is big place. She could be anywhere. It's not as if she were a maniac. I think she just goes a little mad when she found out, just like Nao there. We all go a little mad sometimes."

"Maybe that is what I'm feeling of when I become a PriPara idol, but I think one experience can be enough. Anyway, I'm going to check out on her," Lala got up from her seat.

"If that's what you're going to do, then good luck if you got a chance to reconcile with her," Ms. Sunshine said with a smile before the girl leaves the spot.

"Thanks. I'm glad we have this talk."

That is one great conversation between those two and she is confident to have her pain eased up for a moment.


	2. Plans

After her conversation with Ms. Sunshine, Lala tried to get Nao's attention while hiding behind a grass, but this failed, so she left the area with a sad expression.

"That failed to get her attention," the woman whom she just talked to arrived with a sad expression and a hand to her shoulder. "If you really love her, even if she hates you now, you must let her go and move on."

Hearing those words coming from her caused Lala to run away with tears on her eyes. Ms. Sunshine looked at the girl she tried to get her attention to with disappointment.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nao is still playing with her new friends. That is, until some mysterious figure with white hair, orange eyes, and a black costume that has skulls on both her shirt and headband. Despite this, her face is obscured in shadow.

"Hello there," she said with a sinister tone and the girls run away.

"What do you want?" Nao asked, and it seems that she is not afraid of her.

"I'm here to grant you your wish. I saw everything that had happened. Lala told you that she's an idol with the same name, but you didn't took the revelation well because your PriTicket got confiscated by the headmistress of your school, so you said you hate her and her alter ego before running off. You're just jealous that she's an idol, and you're not."

"Will you just leave me alone with that topic?! How did you know my reason?!"

"Simple. It's the oldest excuse in my book," the figure showed her a book known as 'How to Hunt Idols', and it's author is Mary Alice Doombringer; that is her name. "Like I said, I'm here to grant you your wish. What would it be like if you were an idol on stage instead of her? Would things be better this way?"

Upon hearing this proposition, Nao started to think of the deal. If she's being asked to accept a deal from some stranger, it would be like she's having a deal with the devil.

"I was thinking about getting her PriTicket and giving it to you. What do you say? Do we have a deal or not?" the sinister figure holds out her hand.

"I accept," Nao grabs her hand in reply. "On one condition..."

"Name it."

"Even though I hate her now, I don't want her to get hurt."

"Fine then. I won't harm a single hair on her. Here's a whistle. Use this to call me when the time has come."

Nao is given a golden whistle, and the figure just runs off.

* * *

Lala is seen swimming by the pool while crying when suddenly some girl is about to approach her and give her warning ticket. However, it backfired when the latter got it instead.

As soon as the two girls have their heads out of the water, Lala is surprised that the girl trying to approach her got a warning ticket instead.

"Head Disciplinarian?" she asked. "You got a ticket on your forehead."

"And I want to know who did this!" the girl exclaimed.

"It was me," Ms. Sunshine shows up with her bathing suit. "Hello, I'm Ms. Sunshine."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Mirei Minami, the Head Disciplinarian of the school she enrolls. Anyway, why did you slap this ticket on my forehead when I was about to slap this on her forehead?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't know. I am so sorry," the young adult grabs the ticket and just gives it to Lala's hand. "Just what is this ticket for? She didn't break any school rules."

"No, she just broke idol rules."

"Idol rules?" Lala asked.

"Yes. An idol must never be seen crying," Mirei stated.

"I see..." Ms. Sunshine said with understanding while Lala wipes off the tears from her eyes. "Like I said, I'm really sorry for interfering with your job."

"Don't apologize. It doesn't matter. Anyway, I heard the whole thing."

"Huh, you were watching?" Lala asked.

"Same here," the woman added.

"I think I really hurt her."

"Same here for my case."

"One of your duties as an idol is to make her smile. Isn't being on stage in PriPara the most important right now? Do you really think you can make all of your fans smile if you can't even do the same for a single friend?" Mirei asked the questions.

"Making my friend smile from the stage..." Lala started to have a thought on the matter.

 _No matter how low I'm feeling, seeing Lala's smile always makes me smile!_ Nao exclaimed.

Back to reality...

"Let's go. My swimsuit coord calculations are finished!" Mirei stated.

"Capisce!" Lala exclaimed happily.

"Good luck with your plan to make Nao smile while I stay here to tend to her," Ms. Sunshine said with a smile before the two young girls left the pool. As they did, she got a golden star off from the ticket that was supposed to be for Lala and found dust while it was struck on Mirei. "I thought so."

"What's wrong?" the young girl comes back.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just bring your friend back."

As soon as Lala left, Ms. Sunshine has decided to watch Nao in order to let her see the show that will commence in about a minute or so.


	3. Awful Truth

As soon as Lala and Mirei went to Prism Stone and change into their idol forms, a live PriPara show is about to start by the big screen near the resort.

"I... I've gotta go," Nao attempted to leave the area and pulls out the golden whistle, ready to call her benefactor.

"I have something important to tell someone before our show today," Lala said from the big screen.

Just as she is about to blow the whistle, Nao has stopped due to hearing the proposal.

"One important word: Sorry. I'm really, really sorry!" the lavender-haired girl added. "It's summer and I was standing around here in a swimsuit, but I still got a bit teary-eyed."

This doesn't stopped the brown-haired girl on what she is doing.

"That's when I understood. The reason I could always keep on smiling was because you were always there, always my friend."

Just as she has the chance to leave and blow that whistle, Nao suddenly stopped upon hearing the words said by the idol.

"And that was always the reason I could be here in PriPara, chasing the dream of being an idol. That's why I could, in turn, make all my supporters smile. It's always been your smile that let me smile. I'm waiting to see you smile again," Lala continued.

The girl started to get teary-eyed from those last words stated.

"So please smile."

"Smile- pri pri!" Mirei, as Mireille, added.

"I'll sing my heart out, just like that first time I sang in PriPara so that everyone will hear me!" Lala concluded.

As the song starts, Nao looked at the whistle, and she remembered the words the figure said to her.

 _Here's a whistle. Use this to call me when the time has come._

Realizing this, she chose to throw the item away into one of the swimming pools. Unfortunately, a redheaded girl named Sophie catches it, and happens to be confused by this.

"What does this do?" she asked before blowing it.

Upon hearing the noise, Nao realized that trouble is coming.

"Oh no..."

Suddenly, the show from the big screen got disrupted.

* * *

In Prism Stone, Lala and Mireille are surprised that their performance got disrupted.

"What the...?" the former asked. "Who is interrupting us?"

"That would be me," Ms. Sunshine shows up and she's wearing her white clothes. Not only that, but also she has a sinister expression on her face.

"Ms. Sunshine? Why?"

"Because it's over for you, Lala, and also for you, too, Mireille. Or should I say, Mirei?"

With those words, the blonde idol is shocked on how her double life is discovered. Ms. Sunshine throws three pink stars that are like shuriken towards her, giving her cuts and a kick to her chest, throwing her off the stage.

"I'll deal with you later. For now, you're coming with me, Lala," the woman turns to the lavender-haired girl.

* * *

Back at the resort, Nao dressed up on her own summer clothes as she rushes to stop the evil scheme. However, it is too late as she witnesses Lala being dragged away by Ms. Sunshine.

"Ms. Sunshine, what is the meaning of this?" the girl asked.

"You let her go!" Nao stood in front of them.

"Nao!" Lala called for her.

"If I were you, Nao, I'd let someone pass through," Ms. Sunshine said.

"How do you know me?"

"My dear, have you forgotten this voice?"

The woman's voice shifts from nice to sinister, to which only Nao recognized it.

"Allow me to show my true self!"

She jumps into the air as she tosses her hat away. Two strikes of lightning occurred, and she landed with a different look, especially with the black costume.

"You!" Nao exclaimed.

"That's right. I am Ms. Doombringer! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" the woman laughed sinisterly, showing the fact that she is insane. "I'm a fairy hunter, but I'm also an idol hunter!"

"Stop this, please!"

"Sorry, no can do. Oh, Lala, you're so going to love this little secret. Thank you, Nao. I couldn't have done this without your help."

"Nao?" Lala turns to the girl that was happened to be her friend.

"I never meant..." the latter tried to explain.

"Oh, my. Did I just say that out loud?" Ms. Doombringer asked with a sly tongue.

"You promised she wouldn't get hurt. You gave your word!" Nao reminded her.

"If you want me to fulfill a promise, then fine," her benefactor puts handcuffs on Lala's wrists and plucks out a single long hair strand from her idol form. "I'm a woman of my word. I promised I wouldn't harm a single hair on her head."

"Ow!" the latter exclaimed in pain.

"This is the one I won't harm!" Ms. Doombringer yelled before giving the hair to Nao. "Here. You can keep this. Also, I haven't forgotten about our little deal."

She pulls out a raygun and zaps a beam towards Lala. This causes her to be separated from her PriTicket, changing her back to her normal form.

"Here, Nao. For you. Is this what you want?" she picks up the item from the ground and gives it to Nao. "The rest of her is mine! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"You tricked me! You're just using me to hurt her because you've been after her this whole time, didn't you?!" the latter realized the plan.

"Lala, I want you to know Nao did this deal with me because she's just jealous of you of being an idol. That's why she said she hate you and your double life before running off on your own," the psychopath attempted to give the idol despair by revealing this dark secret.

"Stop..." the brown-haired girl pleaded.

"It's true, Lala, and you tried to tell her about it, but you just can't because of your headmistress, isn't it?" Ms. Doombringer said to the idol before turning to other girl. "Well, Nao, it looks like you didn't listened when she finally told you about it. You believed it's all her fault. It all worked perfectly for my plot to catch her because it's in my book."

She shows her book, 'How to Hunt Idols', once again.

"Thank you, Nao, for making my hunt so easy."

"Why, you..." Nao attempted to run at her in order to stop her evil scheme, but the insane hunter lands a hard kick to her face, putting her down to the ground. As she looked at her, Nao realized that Ms. Doombringer is really a psychopath; not only she's being tricked by her to hurt the girl who was her friend, but also being attacked by her physically in her face without empathy.

"What are you going to do to me?" Lala asked.

"I'm going to rip your dress off with my bare hands, so I can mount it on my wall like the idols I captured before you," was the reply from the hunter.

"I see..." the little girl said with tears on her eyes. With this, she is now in despair.

"I didn't do it, Lala!" Nao pleaded. "I didn't mean for this to happen!" Nao pleaded with remorse while standing up from the ground. "It's true about what she said, but I didn't know she lied to me, so she can use me to hurt you!"

"How could you do this to me, Nao?" Lala demanded. "She's right. Why did I even started that live performance when she stopped it? If that's the way it is, I should have let you go from the moment you hate me and my double life. If you hate me and my other self, what am I to you now? Is our friendship nothing but an illusion?"

Hearing those words coming from her causes Nao to question herself about it. Just what is she to Lala now? Is their friendship real or fake?

"Also, Ms. Sunshine, or Ms. Doombringer, whoever you are," the latter added. "Your story about how you lost your friend because she discovered your secret. Was that a lie?"

"No, my dear. It isn't a lie, it's the truth. Nao, you will never see her again. That's the price you earned for our deal," the villain answered as she continued to drag her away and calling the bus to pick them up.

"No! Lala, I... I'll save you, Lala! I swear I will!" Nao, now being remorseful for her part in the hunter's scheme, continues to run even if she is losing the bus.

"My dear, no one can save her now," Ms. Doombringer taunted and laughed maniacally, leaving the young girl with all that guilt in herself. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

With this, Nao started to have tears are falling out of her eyes before dropping to her knees. She just made a deal with the devil, and she just lost more than just her soul; she lost a friend that she is going to reconcile with.

"What have I done?"

"What have you done?" Mirei approached her with a glare, not to mention she has injuries from Ms. Doombringer throwing shurikens at her and being kicked by her chest.

Looks like Nao is in big trouble for her part in this situation.


End file.
